The Never Ending War
by Godzilla2
Summary: War has no end. War always continues. For the Master Chief it is a way of life. Standing in a sea of skulls he will once again fight the impossible he will fight for man. Fight to survive or all will end.


**The Never Ending War**

**To Save Humanity **

No one could anticipate that at the end of the 26th century that man would still be alive. No one could anticipate that after all the obstacles of the past 6 centuries that man could make it past it all.

The end of the 26th century yielded it that once again man could and would prove that they could make it.

Almost driven to extinction by constant war they emerged victorious. Saved the entire galaxy and all sentient life, and became more or less on "friendly" terms with their once sworn enemies.

Man in many ways came out of the 26th century stronger and more hopeful than ever before. They lost many friends and family along the way. Even their heroes succumbed to death, but by their actions they become immortalized into the memories of all peoples for all times, even their enemies too.

This is the story of one of those great heroes. John UNSC Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117…

Chapter 1: In Space Alone

Drifting afloat in space was not the thing the smart AI Cortana had envisioned that is what she would be doing at the end of the bloodiest war of man. But that is what she was doing. Amazingly the ship was still intact after being cut nearly in half, more in the lines of ¾ of the ship.

Fortunate enough for her they had the ¾ part of the ship. Able to sustain minor functions of the ship was most important to Cortana. Every so often she would "wake" from her hibernation mode to see how the mighty Spartan was doing. He too was in hibernation inside his cryo-tube with his trademark suite of armor on.

Once his vitals were checked and his brain activity normal she would look at the data base of star maps and use the few half working cameras of the ship to get a general sense of where they were. It almost never worked. Almost all the cameras she needed were broken and the telescopes were positioned in the wrong direction and just touching them would surly destroy them.

It was most frustrating for her. After that Cortana look in on her clones that she copied from herself to do simple and RAW commands for certain ship conditions. Most important of these was looking in on the communications.

While the communications part of the ship was on the lost ¼ part of the ship, the back up ports was not. Unfortunately they were very much damaged during the explosion. Repairing the system was very hard if not impossible. But until then a signal for help just barley worked. The signal was extremely weak and could interrupted by almost anything.

That is what Cortana did for more than 20 years on the Forward Unto Dawn. It was her routine, she followed it and did it was best as she could.

Alarms went off, things were about to become ablaze. The clones of Cortana reacted awakening her from her hibernation mode.

AI-C-C-7….OSSDS* short range system….detection of unknown object….possibly asteroid….T-10 minutes till impact….initiation protocol 0018….Alerting MAIN AI-C….

Cortana was instantly informed of the situation. She at once double checked the Outer Space Sonar Detection System and looked for any flaws. There were none. Cortana immediately analyzed the information. By her calculations the information was correct in that it was an asteroid, a large one.

"Shit" Almost immediately she awoke the Master Chief. At least, as best she could. Awakening a slumbering man from a frozen state of 20 plus years took time, something they did not have.

A passive and very important re-warming is the most critical and dangerous part of the cryo-sleep system. Many had died awakening from a few weeks of cryo sleep. It was considered extremely dangerous to go past a few weeks of cryo sleep let alone over 20 years, even for a Spartan.

There was one part that gave Spartans an upper hand that saved many of their comrades, a very high rate of cryo-sleep survival. It is a technology that was a dreamt of in the late 20th and early 21st century. One that was extremely and almost impossible to master.

Nano Technology

When this technology was finally mastered in the middle 25th century it was a highly kept secret of ONI and the upper branches of the Military. Slowly but surely the technology became more commonplace in the medical field.

By the mid 26th century it was an invaluable tool of medicine. The military always 5 steps ahead of the civilian world used it in their most secret projects. The Spartan Program being their most secretive of all was their shining example.

Their best application was to the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. The nano-bots in the cryo-tube kept the body from becoming week due to non movement. The nano-bots even helped repair damaged muscle and brain tissue from shock. During long trips they repaired the armor itself and its systems.

This gave the Spartans, doctors and MJOLNIR techs an upper hand in caring for the mighty soldiers. Some even believe that without the master of nanotechnology the Spartan Program would still be a dream that could never be.

Whatever the facts may be, in the cryo tube the tiny machines worked their best and with a little time they would almost perform all functions that a doctor and a mechanic would due to upkeep the suite.

20 years of repair to the Spartans suite and his body would make him "new" so to speak. Even the scars and tears on his armor were gone by that point. It was like putting on a new set. John would be once again in peak physical condition when he would awake from his slumber. That is after he gets rid of his nausea and drowsiness. But he would have to pass the riskiest part of waking up, death. The surge of brain activity from waking up instantly from such a long sleep would kill him from being asleep for so long. That is why regulations always stated that a wake up time of 1-5 hours of passive reawakening.

Cortana did not have 1-5 hours. Cortana had less than 10 minutes till an asteroid hit the Dawn.

"Well this is going to be fun."

End Chapter 1

A/N

Hello everyone. I would like to thank everyone for taking their time out to read my new fan fiction. I took alot of pleasure of writing this story. This story has been in my head for so long and I have been writing and rewriting this particular one of a few months now. In fact this is not truly the first chapter. I originally had chapter one a poem that the arbiter wrote called "The Fallen" and the arbiters last chapter was my first one to this story. It was the arbiter paying homage to the Master Chief. I had it down to perfection but I lost my notebook that had it. I really can't bring myself to rewrite it again. But mabey I will eventually so keep an eye out.

Please read a review. Constructive criticism is really helpful for me. I would particularly would like to see if everyone likes the format i have it in. Even the spacing of the paragraphs. Please PLEASE let me know that way i can fix it. If no one says anything i will take it as it is fine. But please leave your comments.

I will be putting up chapter two soon enough and it will be longer. All my chapters will eventually become longer and longer so don't fret. Until then I hoped you enjoyed my story, thanks for reading.

Rey.


End file.
